desolate_erafandomcom-20200215-history
Ironwood Zhan
Overview Ironwood Zhan is a late stage Xiantian expert of the Ironwood Clan. He has a spirit beast named An who is a Xiantian level Bian Tiger. Plot He is shown first trying to capture the Azure Skysnake (Qingqing) and to kill Ji Ning after finding out he is from the Ji clan. He is surprised by Ning's talent and wants to kill him more so that Ning won't be a threat to his Ironwood clan in the future. He sets up a Yin and Yang Twin Energy formation to capture the Azure Skysnake (Qingqing) and to also trap Ning. However when he activated the formation Ning was able to sense danger and escape before the formation can trap him. Zhan sends his spirit beast to stop Ning but Ning manages to escape from the Diremonster. However he gets marked by the Diremonster. Meanwhile Zhan battles against the Azure Skysnake (Qingqing) in order to tame him into being his spirit beast. Zhan had advantage throughout the battle and was dominating the Azure Skysnake. However the Azure Skysnake suddenly learned to be one with the World and as a result was able to use void blink which made Zhan furious and he tried to kill the Azure Skysnake (Qingqing), but the Azure Skysnake was able to easily escape from Zhan using void blink. This made Zhan nervous as he created a very dangerous enemy and he also became more furious at Ji Ning for battling against the Azure Skysnake so many times and helping it to improve. Zhan then collects his formation flags and reunite with his spirit beast where he tells the spirit beast about what happened with the Azure Skysnake. He then finds out from his spirit beast that Ning has gotten iceflower liquid on his body and they can track him with a ice wasp. They then use ice wasp to track Ning. Zhan was able to find Ning after couple of days. He sees Ning meditating on a pond and is surprised by the surroundings around Ning. He then tests Ning by throwing a rock at him with enough power to kill a Ninefang warrior. However the rock freezes before it can reach Ning. Ironwood Zhan then uses his whip to pull up a tree and throws it at Ning and waking Ning up from his meditation. Zhan then watches as Ning turns into a Xiantian body refiner using crimson bright of the nine heavens. Zhan is surprised and then sets up his yin yang twin energy formation around Ning in preparation for his upcoming battle with Ning. Ning opens his eyes and kills Zhan's spirit beast, Ironwood Zhan then attacks Ning with the formation but Ji Ning blocks it with his lotus petals. Afterwards Zhan decides to run away and he uses the formation to slow down Ning and at the same time used a divine movement seal but he was still at the range of Ning's lotus. Zhan then decides to use light body seal to speed up and he almost manages to escape but Ning develops divine will and moves trees and rocks to slow down Zhan. Ning then finally catches up to Zhan and afterwards kills him with his sword. After that Ning takes Zhan's possessions and destroys both Zhan and his spirit beast's body to erase the evidence of the battle. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Ironwood Clan